Project Shiva
by SoulAura777
Summary: One-shot. A Megaman.EXE fan fiction about an evil scientist bent on taking over the world and ruling with an iron fist. He attempts to do so by creating an offspring from 2 of the most feared Net Navis of the Undernet: Bass and Serenade.


In the country of Electopia, man held the powers of advanced technology which gave birth to artificially intelligent beings called Net Navis. Net Navis were digital beings who assisted their human Net Operators on various activities. However, man was on the verge of blending the human world and the digital world into one.

There was an evil scientist named Dr. Apasmara who desired to create the true god of destruction. He believed that the offspring of , the dark Navi bent on destruction, and , the transcendent ruler of the Undernet, would be powerful enough to wreak havoc in both the human world and the digital world.

Thus, he hired powerful Navis and created programs that would capture these 2 powerful Net Navis. Even though the heroes - Lan Hikari and – found out about the scientist's plan and tried to stop him, both Bass and Serenade were captured and taken to the Dr. Apasmara's secret laboratory.

There, the evil scientist attempted to crack and reprogram Serenade's ambiguous gender to female. Dr. Apasmara remarked that though Serenade's creator programmed a powerful Navi, he boasted that he will break Serenade to suit his purposes. With much effort, the scientist edited a complex code in Serenade's programming that made Serenade change into a female Navi and take on feminine features. Unfortunately, Serenade experienced unbearable pain throughout the process.

Meanwhile, Bass – enraged for being captured – tried furiously to break the chains that were binding him, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lan, Megaman, and some of their friends and Navis managed to find and sneak into the evil scientist's hideout. Lan's friends split up to watch over Bass, for they feared that Bass would destroy everything in sight if he was set free. Lan and Megaman teamed up with Chaud and to find Serenade.

Unfortunately, by the time they found Dr. Apasmara and Serenade, it was too late. Serenade was changed completely into a female and was sent back to the room where Bass was imprisoned. The evil scientist sent his Navis to capture Lan and Chaud. Fortunately, Megaman and Protoman logged into a computer at the last minute to warn Lan's other friends of the imminent dangers. These friends then hid themselves so that the evil scientist would not be able to see them. Dr. Apasmara brought Lan and Chaud into the room where Bass and Serenade were and showed the 2 young boys of what he was about to do. He then typed some protocols on the computer and initiated the forbidden act of extracting some of Bass and Serenade's data and combining them into one to produce an offspring. Lan and Chaud could only gasp in horror as Bass and Serenade cried out in pain.

The scientist cackled in triumph as he witnessed the birth of a new Navi who took on the traits of its father and mother. Dr. Apasmara named the Navi, after the Hindu god of destruction. Being a transcendent Navi, Shiva had an ambiguous gender, yet had somewhat of a masculine appearance. The Navi had a flaming, crescent-shaped raiment that floated behind its back and had 2 large floating hands.

Lan demanded to know why Dr. Apasmara wanted to create Shiva. The evil scientist answered that he wanted to destroy both the human world and the digital world to "cleanse" them of their impurities and set up a new hybrid empire where he will rule. The scientist explained that with Shiva under his control, his plans would come into fruition. Lan retorted that it won't happen and tried to break free from his bonds, but couldn't. Dr. Apasmara laughed in sheer malevolent joy as he released his secret weapon into the Net, the digital world where all Navis traveled and communicated with each other. Programmed to destroy, Shiva unleashed waves of powerful energy that wiped out countless sectors of the Net and many Navis. Chaos ensued as Navis screamed in horror and fled from the god-like Navi. Shiva continued on with its onslaught.

Lan wondered when Megaman and Protoman would ever be able to crack the programmable shackles that he and Chaud were bound to. But when Lan heard the click on his and Chaud's shackles, he threw the shackles off from his wrists and charged at the malevolent scientist in an attempt to throw a punch at him. Though Lan had the pleasure of hearing the cracking sound of the impact on the scientist's face, the scientist's Navis who were operating in the real world via Copybots retaliated by punching Lan in the stomach. Lan fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

Chaud acted quickly and used a special portable Synchro chip that Lan's father recently invented. The Sychro chip activated a Cross Fusion between Chaud and his Navi to fight together as one. Chaud now resembled his Navi and his right arm morphed into a sword. He told his friends to come out from their hiding and try to free Bass and Serenade while he took care of Lan. Chaud fought bravely against the evil scientist's lackeys as Lan's friends tried to release Bass and Serenade from their bonds.

Lan later managed to get back up to his feet and cross fused with his Net Navi. He helped Chaud beat down the scientists lackeys. Dr. Apasmara trembled in fear as he faced Lan and Chaud. The scientist activated a massive dimensional area that surrounded the entire globe. He had built many of these dimensional area generators for some time.

After he activated the dimensional area, the scientist commanded Shiva to come defend him and destroy Lan and his friends. In response, Shiva materialized before the scientist and faced off the 2 cross fused heroes. Just as Lan and Chaud were about to fight, they saw Bass dash past them and fired a Helz Rolling at Shiva. Lan's friends had managed to release Bass and Serenade. Shiva took Bass's attack, but there was no scratch on its divine body. Bass attacked Shiva ferociously, but Shiva was invincible and retaliated with a powerful force that blew Bass and even Lan and Chaud several yards away from the divine Navi. Bass hit his head hard and was knocked out unconscious. Lan and Chaud tumbled along the floor and groaned in pain.

Then, Serenade had appeared to aid the heroes, despite that she was weakened after undergoing the painful procedures Dr. Apasmara implemented on her. She stood as a shield against Shiva's oppressive attacks as Lan and Chaud got back up on their feet. The 2 heroes tried to blast Shiva with a barrage of attacks, yet Shiva stood tall and unharmed.

Dr. Apasmara cackled once more and commanded Shiva to perform "the dance of destruction" so he could rule the world. However, the evil scientist's ecstasy hastily twisted into terror as Shiva grabbed him by the neck. Shiva's powerful grip closed tighter around the scientist's neck by the second. The god-like Navi glared at its master with narrowed eyes and hissed at him in a deep tone that resonated a thousand voices: "I am Shiva, the true god of destruction. No one is fit to rule but me. Ignorant fool, you will be the stage that I will dance upon for my glorious act!"

Shiva then disappeared with Dr. Apasmara. Lan and Chaud wondered where they could have gone, but gasped in shock when Megaman and Protoman informed them that they detected Shiva and the scientist at the tallest skyscraper in Net City. Although the heroes were baffled in how a human could ever be in the cyberworld, they nonetheless defused and reverted back into their human selves and sent their Navis into the cyberworld to track down Shiva. The heroes' friends also sent their Navis into the cyberworld to aid Megaman and Protoman.

When the Navis found Shiva at the skyscraper, they cringed to see the Navi dancing on top of the dead Dr. Apasmara. Shiva's foot had crushed Dr. Apasmara's head and the scientist's fresh blood slithered down at the edges of the skyscraper.

Shiva continued to dance in silent grace as its blood-stained hands and legs outstretched and flowed with elegance. As Shiva danced, vibrant energy began to accumulate around it and an aura of power slowly formed around the divine Navi. The Navi was pregnant with immense power and soon it would give birth to destruction.

Megaman, Protoman, and their friends briefly tried to plan a strategy on how to take down the dancing Navi when Bass and Serenade materialized in front of Shiva and unleashed their fury upon their unplanned god-child. Shiva's giant floating hands blocked the powerful Navis' attacks. The floating hands then proceeded to capture Bass and Serenade so they wouldn't get in Shiva's way. Bass and Serenade moved and dodged like flies as they had their own personal dance with Shiva's floating hands. Megaman, Protoman, and others took their chances in fighting Shiva, but Shiva absorbed their attacks and redirected the attacks back at them. The heroes and their allies fell to the ground in pain. Bass and Serenade were eventually captured by Shiva's floating hands and were slammed down at the ground.

With the annoying pests out of the way, Shiva was finally able to complete its dance. Shiva made a final moved of turning a full circle and whipped its outstretched its arms and released all the energy that it built up during the dance. Such magnitude of power rippled through the entire Net City and even caused explosions in the real world as electronics all around the city burst into flames. The heroes and their friends had to flee from Dr. Apasmara's secret laboratory as the place was licked up by the flames... destroying all evidence that an ignorant man had existed...

The tides of Shiva's power had toppled almost all the buildings in the cyberworld. Bass and Serenade barely survived the blast, but others weren't so lucky. Multiple Navis in the cyberworld were deleted as a result – including a few of Megaman's friends, namely .

A wail escaped from Roll's Net Operator, Maylu Sakurai. She cried uncontrollably when she saw her dear friend dissolve into cyber dust. Megaman was in tears and blamed himself for letting his friend get deleted. He heard distant wails from other Navis in the city as they cried for their deleted companions or cried in pain, hoping that someone would relieve them of their misery one way or another.

Soon, citizens of the real world and cyberworld were filled with the cries of the innocent who faced Shiva's indiscriminate wrath. Sirens and wails echoed in both worlds and touched the ears of the god of destruction.

Serenade questioned Shiva if the so-called god of destruction was satisfied with its fill of causing pain to all. Shiva silently looked around and saw nothing but smoke, rubble, and a graveyard of Navis buried under it all.

Though powerful, Serenade knew how to control her strength and used it to defend herself or to test and polish warriors worthy in her eyes. She learned firsthand through her past fights with Bass on how ominous power can be when it was in evil hands. To witness Shiva – the offspring that inherited her very own data – cause so much death and destruction that was more than all the past disasters combined... was unspeakable.

Bass, however, never experienced such a tumult of emotions in fighting Shiva. On one hand, he was enraged to accept the stark fact that Shiva was his offspring who was much more powerful than him – something that Bass couldn't tolerate. He valued his pride. But on the other hand, he was ecstatic to be able to fight with no restraints and unleash all of his powers at Shiva. In a sense, Bass was content to vent all his past hatred and revenge against humanity at Shiva. So, Bass just stayed silent and continued to lay face down on the ground.

Shiva saw its works and slowly came to realize that it wasn't good. It sank down to the ground and looked up at the digital sky that was marred even by its power. The sky was blemished with dark circuits that were exposed and sparked pitifully. The entire cyberworld was on the verge of collapse.

Shiva silently got back to its feet and floated high into the air before it shimmered with energy and grew 100 times its size. Shiva was now a giant Navi that stood taller than a cybeast. It whipped its arms so that a forceful energy rippled across the cyberworld. The resulting power froze all of cyberworld into a quiet still. Even the Navis were frozen in time, yet they were aware of what was going on. Shiva continued to float in the air as it crossed its legs and laid its hands on its knees. Shiva closed its eyes and meditated on the things that came to pass...

For 7 days, Shiva meditated on the things that it had done. Each day, the emotionless Shiva felt grief and guilt of its actions. It mourned and shed a tear that slowly healed the cyberworld. On the 7th day, Shiva wept and wailed for causing so much destruction and pain. Streams of tears flowed from its eyes and washed the cyberworld's wounds. Everything slowly began to return back to the way it was before. Eventually, all of cyberworld was healed and all Navis were resurrected from the digital void. When the cyberworld was completely restored, Shiva freed time from its prison, and everything was in motion again. Many Navis were joyful that things were back to normal. They then saw the giant Shiva and observed warily of what Shiva would do next.

During the 7 days, the world of man had also gradually healed and recovered, although their world had no means of having a system restore point and thus had to bear the deep scars. On the 7th day, man ceased all work and contemplated about their respective circumstances and witnessed Shiva's mourning.

Despite Shiva's power of restoring the cyberworld, its power came at a costly price...  
Shiva's body gradually deteriorated, for it used too much of its power. Through it all, Shiva had learned that being a god of destruction would only bring a silent lonely world where death and pain would reign. Shiva had contemplated the meaning of life. The Navi eventually came to a revelation that selfish desires and destruction was not the answer to contentment, but love was what watered the seed of life and enabled life to blossom into a fruitful tree.

Bass and Serenade observed plaintively as their enlightened child faded away into cyber dust. They looked at each other silently for a minute with expressionless faces before they returned to their underground home and continued on with their own lives.

Bass, the nomadic vagabond that wandered aimlessly in the Undernet, always contemplating of things that busy people wouldn't stop to know.

Serenade, the ruler of the Undernet who observed the daily mischief in the underground cyberworld and served as the Atlas who upheld the Undernet's sky.

Sometimes, the 2 powerful Navis encountered one another. But instead of going at each others' throats, they only greeted each other with a silent stare before moving on with their business.

As for Shiva... it is often reported that its spirit dances around the tops of Net City's skyscrapers... with its arms and legs outstretched, its lips curling into a smile as it dances joyfully...


End file.
